The Wedding Ship (Amy version)
That afternoon, under the twilight sky, The sun was high up in the sky, sending off rays of orange and pink hues in the sky as declaration music wafted through the town. Outside of the palace an extravagant boat was floating lazily above the water, little red flags poked out from the wood slowly started leaving the docks with Knuckles, Tikal and a few others onboard. On the dock, Amy (wearing her red dress with white lining, golden bracelets, and red boots with white stripes from yesterday, along with her white gloves and red hairband) poked her head from a pillar and eventually stood beside it, trying to get a better look of the boat leaving. Amy was absolutely horrified at how Knuckles dumped her for Tikal. She didn’t know how or why he would do that, especially after the special day he had with her, but with Knuckles planning to marry Tikal, and the sun close to setting on the third day, her final day of being a normal mouse, things were now hopeless for the girl. As the boat floated away she leaned against the pillar in frustration and sadness as her back slid down the pillar. she crashed to the ground, covered her clouded eyes as she sighed sadly, and starting sobbing. Kaa quietly slithered toward the heartbroken princess as her head laid on her knees. Kaa bit his lip, feeling terrible for what had happened to his friend. He felt guilt for having failed in helping Amy win Knuckles' heart. Amy looked up from her knees as tears came to her eyes but she blinked them back, but she couldn't stop one of the smallest ones from dropping into the water below her, sending ripples throughout the water. Tails and Charmy, having heard of Knuckles dumping Amy for Tikal, looked up from where the tear had come from, and tears slid down their cheeks as they cried silently for their friend. They now felt that they were going to lose their best friend to the evil Sailor Scout forever. Meanwhile, above the ship, Dijon walked from the sky happily and quite chirpy as he began singing and humming "The Wedding March" loudly to himself. But as he sang to himself, he heard a familiar voice coming from the ship. It was Amy's. Dijon stopped singing abruptly as he heard the charming female voice singing as well, He perched on a ledge on the ship and looked on into the circular window. But this voice wasn’t coming from Amy. It was coming from Tikal singing to herself as she combed her dreadlocks. Tikal: What a lovely little bride I'll make My dear, I'll look divine (chuckling) Tikal was in the dressing room. She was now wearing white frilly, ankle-length pantalettes, a matching camisole with a yellow ribbon on the chest, and black ballet flats. Tikal: Things are working out According to my ultimate design Tikal sang as she then took out one of her fur-hair needles and threw it to the mirror's wooden frame, hitting the angel on the frame right between the eyes. Dijon gulped in fear, not liking this girl and how she was acting. Tikal: Soon I'll have that little hedgehog And the ocean will be mine! She climbed onto her dressing table, stepping down onto the perfume bottles and vase as she grabbed the mirror. Tikal looked into the mirror while cackling evilly. To Dijon's horror, he saw Sailor Galaxia in Tikal’s reflection. Realizing who Tikal really was, Dijon gasped. "The evil Sailor Scout!!" He widened his eyes and shook his head as he looked on. Dijon walked a few inches from the window. "Oh no, she's gonna...I gotta..." He got ready to run and instead accidentally flew into the wooden part of the boat with a ding. He shook his dazed self and flew off into the correct direction back towards the deck at the palace as fast as he could. "Amy!" he yelled into the sky, as he ran faster, "Amy!" He caught sight of a bitter female pink hedgehog perched on a pier, her hands were clasped together as she wore a frown on her face. He flew down beside the girl, then he landed panting on the dock and attempting to explain the situation. Amy raise an eyebrow and turned to face the dog. "Amy," he said, trying to make sense while Kaa waited for him to cut to the chase. "I was walking, I wal...of course I was walking. And I s...I saw that the watch...the witch was watching in the mirror, and she was singing with a set of stolen pipes!" He struggled to find the words and he threw his arms up in exasperation. Amy shook her head softly as she was listening. Then Dijon grabbed Kaa as he shook the annoyed snake, and looked him in both eyes, through clenched teeth, screaming, "Do you hear what I'm tellin' you? THE PRINCE IS MARRYING THE EVIL SAILOR SCOUT IN DISGUISE!" He then, unintentionally, smashed Kaa onto the deck of the pier repeatedly, before letting the snake go. Amy gasped upon hearing this, went into shock and looked at the ship and her green eyes widened. Kaa was a little skeptical. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, as he rubbed the back of his sore head. "Have I ever been wrong?" Dijon asked, as Tails, Charmy, and Kaa looked at each other, "I mean when it's important!" "What are we gonna do!?" asked Charmy. Amy quickly got up and saw the ship heading further out at sea as the sun began setting over the horizon. She could hear Galaxia's words in her head as she saw the sun setting. "Before the sun sets on the third day!" She still had time...but not much of it. With a determined look on her face, Amy ran to the edge of the dock and dove into the water but had trouble swimming well. Seeing this, Kaa looked around for something for Amy and used his teeth to snap some rope of a bunch of barrels which fell onto the water's surface before she drowned. "Amy, grab on to that." he ordered She obeyed and grabbed a barrel that still had a piece of rope tied to it. "Tails, Charmy, get her to that boat as fast as your fins can carry you!" Kaa said to Tails and Charmy. "We'll try." Tails said, as he and Charmy got into the rope attached to the barrel Amy held for them and started to swim them all towards the direction of the ship with all their might. "I've gotta get to the alley cat," Kaa said, biting his tail, "He must know about this." "What - What about me?" Dijon asked, "What about ME?" It snapped Kaa out of his daze. Kaa turned to him slowly with his brows furrowed. "You - find a way to STALL THAT WEDDING!" And with that, he jumped into the water and made his way to Atlantica. Dijon nodded and took off. He thought before having an idea. "Stall the wedding. Wh- what am I - what - that's it!" Dijon flew into the air and started squawking loudly. He flew to the lagoon where they were last night and squawked as loud as he could. These noises were getting various chaos' attentions. Some rainbow chaos realized that someone needed help. They started flying after Dijon as more chaos joined him as well. Dijon's squawks caught the attention of playtime chaos, cookie chaos, and game console chaos. "Move it, let's go, we got an emergency here!" called Dijon, as he flew off towards the ship with the rally of chaos following him. Back on the ship Tikal walked alongside Knuckles, secretly under her control as they slowly walked down the aisle together to the wedding priest. Knuckles was now wearing a royal dark green ball coat with golden epaulettes and buttons, dark violet pants with golden lining, white opera gloves, yellow boots, and a golden crown with emeralds on his head. Tikal was now wearing a silver wedding dress with elbow-length frilly sleeves, white frills on the bodice, shoulders, and sides of the dress, and light gray center of the dress, a transparent white wedding veil, silver earrings, a matching tiara, a jade necklace, and silver pumps, along with her white pantalettes and camisole. Anyway, all the people and animals smiled as the duo walked, but Pikachu, who was in the audience with LeFou, was growling at Tikal with a hated look. Tikal's upper lip was brought up in disgust as she kicked him in the face. "Chu!" yelped Pikachu, as he hid behind LeFou, who also looked frightened. Then she continued to walk with Knuckles with a satisfied look on her face until they reached Master Roshi at the end. He was reading a book. "Dearly beloved..." said Roshi. Not far away, Tails and Charmy were still pulling Amy towards the ship and started to get closer. "Don't worry, Amy." Tails struggled, "ugh - we - we're gonna make it. We're almost there." he panted out, as he and Charmy continued swimming while Amy held on tighter. Back on the ship, Knuckles and Tikal listened to the priest. Tikal peaked over behind them to see the sun was nearly at sunset and smirked evilly. Her success was just minutes away. She turned back to him, giving him a fake smile. "Yes," said Roshi, "Um, do you Knuckles, take Tikal, to be your lawfully wedded wife, for as long as you both shall live?" Knuckles, completely under Tikal's spell, gazed forward blankly and spoke without emotion. "I do." he said. Roshi said, "Eh, and do you . . ." But before Tikal could say yes, she heard Dijon squawking and she turned. She saw Dijon flying right towards her with an army of colored chaos. Tikal ducked, dodging the attack, but the colored chao fleet came back and flew underneath the startled Tikal's legs. "Pikachu!" cried Pikachu, as the wedding turned chaotic, "Pika, pika, pika!" The invitees screamed and ran amock on the ship as the human and animal women held their dresses tighter and toppled over as the colored chaos came flying from under their dresses and skirts. The vanilla chaos got on the ship and advanced towards Tikal. Tikal looked up only to be splashed with water as an orange chao, a lime chao, and a lemon chao dropped bucket fulls water on her three times, the first time the orange chao dropped water contained nothing, the second time the lime chao dropped water contained fish, the bluebird dropped water contained a raspberry chao. The raspberry chao bit Tikal's nose making her scream out in pain as the strawberry chaos threw themselves at her attaching to her as the last strawberry chao attached herself to her mouth. Roshi continued reading, "Then by the power inves-" Tikal angrily pulled the strawberry chaos off herself. "Get away from me, you slimy little-" But she was stopped with a scream as Cheese started bounced her up and down. Meanwhile, at the bottom of the ship, Amy, Tails, and Charmy had arrived. Tails and Charmy were catching their breath while Amy started to climb up the pole on the side of the ship. While Amy climbed, Cheese and the other chaos started to pass Tikal to each other until the last chao tossed Tikal into the cake, destroying the food and platters as Amy got on board. Tikal growled in frustration as she got to her feet, covered in cake, then turned to the edge, where the chocolate chaos jumped out of the water and squirted Tikal with water in her face while Dijon then squawked loudly right in front of Tikal's face angering her further. "Oh, why you little-" she snarled, as she grabbed Dijon by the neck and tried choking him. Pikachu, who wanted some of the action, got out of LeFou's grip, broke free of his leash and ran towards Tikal while Dijon pulled the conch shell pendant, kicking Tikal in the face as Pikachu ran over and bit Tikal's rear end, making her scream louder, and fell backwards. She let go of Dijon, and the necklace was sent flying towards Amy. It shattered into pieces right in front of Amy. The voice trapped inside started flying out. It flew towards Amy's neck. With the necklace broken and the voice free, Knuckles was free from Tikal's spell. Knuckles shook his head, dazed and confused and he watched, along with LeFou and the guests in surprise, including Tikal, who is angry as the voice returned to its rightful place. The sphere went into Amy's throat as she vocalized with a smile. Knuckles couldn't believe his eyes. "Amy?" "Knuckles." she said, as she smiled back. "Pikachu." Pikachu said. She patted his soft head. "You - you can talk." Knuckles exclaimed. His smile never left his face as he walked closer to the pink-furred princess. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:Songs